Silver Fang: Legend Suna
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: This follows a young puppy named Suna and her brother as they join the fight their uncle Riki started to protect everyone from the red backed bear. want to know more? you will have to read to find out.
1. Prolog

A lone loud howl cut though the silence of the quite night, a figure stood on a hill in front of the moon it's head held high as it echoed the howl. A dog followed by two puppies walked over to the hill's base and looked up to the dog that stood on the peak. The dog on the hilltop looked down and smiled slightly and jumped down its red/brown pelt marred by scars from battles with the bears. The grown dog smiled at the red/brown male his yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight, it's light brown pelt pale and almost silver under the moon.

"Haji, who are these two?" The red/brown dog asked the other male.

"Riki, they are your niece and nephew. Introduce yourselves little ones." Haji said as he gently nudged the pups forward.

"I'm Suna! Nice to meet you Riki-sama." The dark brown pup that had a light tan underbelly, under tail and socks said her blue eyes looking fearlessly into the older males brown ones.

"Who is he?" Riki asked after nodding his greeting to Suna his eyes then locking on the smaller light brown pup that has a silver muzzle, under tail and ear tips that hid behind Haji.

"That's Kiro, please excuse his shyness this is his first time out of the den." Suna said as she ran over to him and after grabbing his tail pulled him out in front of Riki.

Riki smiled and walked to the pups getting down on his front elbows he licked Kiro showing he meant no harm to them. Suna walked over and brushed against the mighty leader of Ohu and opened her jaws letting a low short howl escape before closing them and smiling. Haji smiled at his brother knowing he missed his own pups and mate he was glad to share his own with him, the times where getting harder and soon very soon there would be a battle. Both Haji and Riki knew that many would die; some could be their own blood. The blood of the bear hounds was strong and willed them to live but even that great will, could fail them at the worst time.


	2. Chapter 1: The mission

Time passed fast after Suna had met her uncle, unknown to her was the fact about the red backed bear who roamed the hills and was gathering his forces. Haji knew about this and started training her and Kiro everyday. Kiro stood no chance against his sister in sparing his body was smaller then hers even though he was growing very fast and soon was bigger then her. Suna was faster on her feet then her clumsy sibling and very agile, when Kiro would run at her she would jump and twist midair to land behind him and grab his tail yanking him backward.

"Kiro! Move faster keep your defenses up!" Haji yelled as his son got knocked down on his face again.

"Come on you can do better then this!" Suna panted looking at her brother as she jumped off his back allowing him to stand.

"Stop ordering me around!" Kiro growled his tail lashing as he glared at his sister and father.

"Enough! Haji you spar with Suna, Kiro you sit and watch with me" The thundering voice of Riki ordered as he appeared at the top of the hill over looking the sparing area.

"Yes Riki-sama!"Suna answered their leader as she turned to face her father smiling her fangs showing as she peeled back her lips. "

Bring it father." She said with a growl.

Haji growled looking at his brother then to his daughter he nodded and crouched his tail up over his back, as he looked her over for a weakness. Suna took this instant and rushed at Haji just before he could react she jumped over him landing squarely on the ground behind him turning just as he jaws shut where her tail had been. Haji snarled and lashed out a paw smacking her hard in the chest sending her skidding backwards, she yelped but dug her claws in stopping her movement just as her father rushed toward her full force. Suna snarled and crouched then just when he was a tail weigh away she jumped twisting in midair and landed on his back making him buckle under her.

Suna grinned her jaws parted as she panted looking down at her father then gently nipping his ear she jumped off and turned looking at Riki. As her blue eyes focused on the Ohu leader she noticed other dogs around him who had joined in watching the sparing match she noticed they where the platoon leaders and was about to turn away when a white dog walked down to her smiling it's tail swaying slightly.

"Well done Suna! You really are the leaders niece." The white dog said as it walked beside Suna.

"Thanks, though I am nothing compared to Riki-sama." Suna said as she scented the air and noticed that unlike the other dogs this one was a female like her.

"Do you know what platoon your joining?" The female asked.

Suna titled her head in thought then crouched down to drink from the small river that she had walked to, she then looked up to the friendly female and opened her jaws to answer only to hear a howl. The white female jerked her head up and looked to the hill where the leader stood when calling a meeting, she ran to the area leaving Suna behind as her brother walked over to her his head titled in confusion. Suna looked at her littermate then nodded as she took off racing for the small hollow, when they arrived there where plenty of other dogs she knew a few of them the leaders mostly she knew from them watching her grow and train.

"The time is coming! We need more males but cant risk leaving yet. So for now you all my loyal platoons must protect this area and the valley where the humans live until I say otherwise." Riki said earning a growl from some of the dogs below, it did not shock him that growls sounded he knew some of these dogs where left if not abused by their former human masters.

"Leader are you sure some of us cant go look for more males?" A voice asked making Suna and the others look to see the white female dog.

"Cross, I appreciate you giving the idea but no we cant afford it not if our enemy does as I fear." Riki said as he jumped down to stand in front of the dogs his second Sniper by his side the big Doberman looking the dogs over grinning.

Cross slowly nodded then backed away to stand behind her platoon leader her head low. Suna looked at the female sadly she had liked her idea, but she understood her uncles words to let some of the troops leave would leave openings in their defenses. A slight tug on her ear brought Suna back to the world and out of her thoughts, she looked seeing her father was the one who pulled her ear.

"Suna, I have a mission for you." Riki asked walking over to his niece and nuzzled her gently.

"Yes Riki-sama?" Suna answered taken aback by his gentleness, yes he treated her like his pup but never in front of others.

"I want you to go to the village and watch it from the inside with your brother." He said glancing at Kiro out of the corner of his eye.

"But the humans, they will try to catch us." Suna said her tail still and her ears back her eyes trembling at the thought.

"No, they should let you alone since your pelts so close to mine. I have saved some of their people before since I came here they respect me and should you as well." Riki said as he walked with her to the edge of the hill that over looked the village.


End file.
